The invention relates to massage devices. It is concerned with a massage belt that provides two sorts of surface, one with bristles and the other with a rough, pimpled texture. An example of such a belt is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,567.
That belt is made up from a plurality of pieces, but principally it comprises an elongated part studded with pimples and an elongated part equipped with bristles, these parts being arranged back-to-back and connected together, for example by high frequency welding when the parts are of suitable plastics material.
This method of production involves high labour costs, since the belt parts have to be accurately positioned with respect to one another and then connected by high frequency welding. Incorrect adjustment can result in immediate rejection of the article, and failure may also happen after a period of use due to imperfect welds.
It is therefore desirable to provide a massage belt which can be more simply, reliably and economically manufactured, and a one piece construction offers a solution. However, it is also desirable that the belt should be soft and flexible, but this presents problems in anchoring the bristles, particularly with an integral construction. Any anchoring means must be firmly embedded and leave no part exposed.
According to the present invention there is provided a massage device in the form of a belt with integrally moulded pimples on one side and provided with bristles on the other, the bristles being secured in bundles by anchors in respective recessed bosses, each boss being located opposite a pimple, and the respective anchor projecting partially into the associated pimple.
In the preferred form, the recessed bosses are moulded integrally with the belt. 10
For reliable bristle anchoring, the height and base diameters of each pimple should be at least equal respectively to the depth of the recess and the base diameter of the associated boss. Preferably, the bottom of each recess should be flat.
With this construction, plastics material of a Shore hardness of 80 to 90 can be used.